Brandon Wilder Backstory (in progress)
by rhythminart
Summary: Brandon Wilder is much more than an average boy...


GENERAL INFO:  
Full Name: Brandon Richard Jackson Wilder  
Name origin: Irish, meaning Prince  
Nickname, if any  
(if so, explain its origin – e.g. who created it?): Brad (easier to say-Brandon), Dick (because of personality, middle name and tribute to Dick Grayson-Barbara), Grayson (superhero identity and middle name-Rita), Buster ("always bustin' the walls"-Tito), Street Rat (because of time spent on the streets and knowledge of the "underground," getting the down low-Jay), Frost (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Woodsman), Snowman (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Merida), Frosty (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Merida)  
Does s/he like the nickname? Brad: Yes. Dick: Depends who's saying it. Grayson: Yes. Buster: Preferable in wolf form. Street Rat: No. Frost: Yes. Snowman: No. Frosty: No.  
Birth date: -  
Place of birth: Minsk, Belarus.  
Ethnic background: Irish and Belarussian.  
Religion: Christian  
Degree of religious practice  
(e.g. orthodox, casual, lapsed): Casual.  
Current address: 420 east 72nd street, apt 9H NY, NY.  
Does s/he rent or own?: Own.  
Brief description of home  
(apartment, house, trailer, etc.): Apartment on 9th floor.  
Does s/he live with anyone?: No.  
Describe the area in which s/he lives  
(big city, town, rural, other): Big city.  
Is this his/her ideal home and location?  
If not, what would s/he prefer?  
Home decor (check all that apply): _ Expensive _ Inexpensive _ Carefully planned X Comfortable  
_X Neat _ Cluttered  
When someone walks in, what's his/her first impression?  
Pets? X No (He is a wolf, that's why) (why?) _ Yes  
If yes, what kind and how many? Name(s)? -  
How important are they? How well are they treated? -  
Current occupation  
(include length of time, location, job title): 2 yrs; 12th precinct, homicide detective, 6yrs; Musician writing and preforming music, 6yrs; MI6 Agent, top agents, 2yrs; YouTube, Let's player.  
Job satisfaction (happy, discontent, ambitious...): Content.  
Income level: Pretty good.  
Education: High school.  
Does s/he drive? What kind of car does s/he own, if any? (Make, model, color, age, etc.): Motorcycle.  
Sexuality  
(e.g. straight, gay, bisexual, asexual, unsure...): Bi.  
Marital status: Single.  
If married or currently romantically involved, with whom, and for how long? -  
List any significant previous romantic partners: No.  
For current spouse/partner, what does the character call him/her (pet names, nicknames, etc.)? -  
How did they meet? -  
Any children (include names, ages, other parent if different from current partner)? -  
Describe relationship with each child (if any): -

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
Height: 5 ft 5.  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
What is his/her body type (skinny, slim, athletic, curvy, overweight, muscular, etc.)?: Lanky but athletic.  
Eye color?: Blue.  
Does s/he use glasses? Contacts? Hearing aid?: Reading glasses.  
Skin tone (pale, ivory, ruddy, tan, olive,  
brown, black, etc.): Pale ivory.  
Any prominent features, freckles/moles/scars/tattoos/  
other distinguishing marks?: Unusually large canine teeth.  
Face shape (round, oval, chubby, thin, long, square, heart-shaped, etc.)?: Average.  
Whom does s/he most look like (e.g. famous person or relative)?: Father.  
General health (good, excellent, poor...)?: Good.  
Any chronic conditions?: No.  
Any current health problems?: Left foot is prosthetic.  
How does s/he dress (mark as many as appropriate):  
PRICE:

_ Expensive X Average  
_ Inexpensive _ Cheap

STYLE:

_ Haute Couture _ Conservative  
_ Trendy _ Eclectic _ Business  
_ Sexy _ Gaudy X Casual  
_ Sloppy  
Does s/he dress to be noticed? Why?: No, in anything he likes that's comfortable and easy to maneuver in.  
Any special jewelry?: Wolf amulet worn under his shirt.  
If so, why is it special?: It belonged to his father.  
Other accessories: He's always wearing a wristband on his right wrist and a special watch on his left.  
Grooming: _ Every hair in place, very neat (Why?)  
_X_ Average grooming  
_ Clean but sloppy  
_ Unkempt (Why?)  
Hairstyle  
(long, short, crewcut, bangs, side-part etc.): Curtained bangs that hang in eyes.  
Natural hair texture  
(thick, thin, wiry, smooth, wavy, curly, nappy, etc.): Thick.  
Current hair texture (if different from above): -  
Natural hair color: Red.  
Current hair color (if different from above): Black.

SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:  
Pace (does s/he talk fast, average, slow?): Average.  
Accent or dialect, if any: Very faint Russian accent with some Brooklyn/Bronx grammar.  
Voice tone  
(shrill, high, average, deep, squeaky,  
hoarse, harsh, authoritative, cultured, etc.): Steely.  
Any favorite/habitual words/phrases or curse words?: "Whatcha what?" "Who's was murdered, and was it gruesome?" "'Sup." "Kid."- (Put at the end of most of his sentences)

Describe general vocabulary or speech pattern (e.g. educated, precise, pretentious, average, childish, uneducated, vulgar…): Ungrammatical, vulgar.  
Mannerisms/demeanor? _X_ Cool/confident  
_X Volatile/moody  
_ Nervous/fidgety/shy  
_ Other?  
Typical posture: _ Stiff and rigid  
_ Stands straight but not stiffly  
_X_ Average, varies with mood  
_ Slumped and defeated  
_X_ Slouchy, careless  
_ Relaxed  
_ Other  
Gestures: _ Doesn't gesture much  
_ Deliberate and controlled  
_X_ Only when excited/upset  
_ Most of the time  
_ Wildly/weirdly  
Common gestures (e.g. nail-biting, hair patting, drumming fingers, clenched fists, hands in pockets, etc.): Hands in pockets, index and middle finger salute, crossed arms.

EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:  
Finances: (prudent/cautious, average w/some debt, lives paycheck to paycheck, deep in debt, criminal activity, etc.): Lives paycheck to paycheck. (Most money spent on his apartment and supplies, food for himself & mutts, etc., come from "borrowing" food.)  
Describe any personal habits, e.g. smoking, drinking, drugs, gambling, etc. Are any of these addictions?: Smoking when nervous, depressed or worried, and making bets on petty things. (Ex: "There's no way you can make that jump."- Tito. "Wanna bet?"-Brandon)  
Morning Routine; Describe the character's morning rituals. Who else is sleeping in the same bed? What time does he/she wake up? Is he/she cheerful in the morning? What wakes him/her up - alarm, spouse/lover, kids, pet? What does he/she do during breakfast-read, watch tv, feed kids, etc.  
Weekdays: Wake up at 7 am with alarm, eat breakfast, put on clothes, pack up bag and head to school/work. (Occasionally misses school because of work.) Weekends: Wake up at 10 am without alarm, eat breakfast, get dressed, go and hang out with the Mutts or at the precinct.

Afternoon/Workday;  
Now describe the character's workday or afternoon behavior. Does s/he work outside the home? How does he/she get there? Does he/she anticipate, dread, resent the work ahead? Does s/he give the job genuine attention and effort? Does s/he enjoy this work? Is s/he good at this job? What would he/she rather be doing? How long and hard is the work day?: Afternoon: School, after school hangs around with the Mutts, (singing, messing around or annoying others.) Workday; Homicide: Investigating a murder, visiting the morgue to study the body, collect info, incarcerate murderer. (This can go on for a period of days.) Musician: Writing a song on the roof of a downtown building on guitar, going home to record it in personal recording booth, makes a music video, syncs the song and video. MI6: YouTube: Sets up microphone, plays a video game with commentary, edits it, uploads it.

Does s/he stop for lunch? Where? No.

Dinner;  
Does s/he eat at home or go out a lot? If the later, what is/are his or her favorite restaurant(s)? At home, who prepares the meal? Who does he/she eat it with? What does it typically consist of? What goes on during dinner - tv, conversation, fighting, reading, etc? Who cleans up?:  
Orders in from; Italian, Japanese and Chinese, or makes quick meal and while eating he is researching on his iPad.

Evening;  
What does your character do on a typical evening? Where? With whom? How much does he/she enjoy it? What is the ideal evening for him or her?:  
He either writes music, does a let's play or draws minding his own business for a quiet evening at home.

Bedtime;  
Does he/she go to bed at a consistent time? Alone or with someone else? Does s/he usually fall asleep right way, or is s/he an insomniac? Does he/she dream - a lot, a little, never? Are most of his/her dreams scary, pleasant, sexual, imaginative? Are there any recurring dreams? Does s/he sleep well or poorly (e.g. tossing & turning)?:  
Weeknights: He goes to bed at 10 pm and is asleep by 12 am.  
Weekends: He goes to bed at am and is asleep by 3 am.  
He's an insomniac and has no dreams unless it's a one of his recurring nightmares, causing his to shift in bed.

Skills/Talents:  
What is s/he particularly unskilled at?: Badminton, math, focusing, dancing, strategizing, (but when he tries he can do it)  
Any hobbies (sports, arts, collecting, gaming, etc.): Arts, acting, music, video games, video making, sports, fencing, free running, martial arts, acrobatics.

THE PAST:  
Home town (if different from current home): Minsk, Belarus.  
Was his/her childhood happy? Troubled? Dull? (And does the character remember it accurately?): Happy until the age of 5 when he lost his parents. (He remembers it accurately excluding his parent's death.)

Earliest memory:

First seeing his parents loving eyes when he was just a baby.

Saddest memory:

His parent's death

Happiest memory:

How much school did s/he attend, if any?  
Did/does s/he like school? Why or why not?

Most significant childhood event:

Other significant childhood events, if any?

Significant past jobs:

Any police record?  
If so, what was the arrest for? When/where?  
Convictions? Sentence(s) served?  
First crush or romantic love?

What was his/her first sexual experience?  
Is it a positive/negative memory?

Major accidents or traumas?  
How is s/he still affected, if at all?

FAMILY OF ORIGIN:  
Mother's name (include maiden name if known/applicable):  
Mother's current status: _ living _ deceased  
(If living, her age: _)  
Mother's occupation, if any:  
Describe the mother's relationship with character:

Father's name:  
Father's current status: _ living _ deceased  
(If living, his age: _)  
Father's occupation, if any:  
Describe the father's relationship with character:  
Any step-parents, foster parents,  
or birth parents (if not same as above):

If s/he is adopted, does s/he know?  
Any siblings (include age and birth order, i.e. relative to main character):  
Relationship with each:  
Nieces/Nephews, if any:  
In-Laws, if any:  
Other than the above, who else in the story is part of his/her extended family (e.g. cousins, aunts/uncles, grandparents, etc.)?

RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:  
Who, if anyone, is his/her best or closest friend?  
Other close friends:  
How in general does s/he react to or is perceived by...  
Friends?  
Strangers?  
Spouse/Lover?

Past spouse/lovers?  
Own children, if any?  
Other family members  
The opposite sex?  
Children in general?  
Others who are more successful?  
Others who are less successful?  
Boss (if any)?  
Underlings at work?  
Competitors?  
Authority (police, IRS, politicians, attorneys, doctors, etc.)?  
Anyone who challenges him or her?  
Anyone who angers him or her?  
Anyone who asks for help?  
What do most people consider likeable about him/her?  
What do most people consider his/her biggest flaw?  
Any secret attractions? If so, does the other person know it? Has there been any actual romantic/sexual activity?  
In romantic relationships, is s/he generally monogamous or uncommitted? (If the latter, is s/he honest w/ partners?)  
Is his/her sexual behavior inhibited, average, experimental, or reckless? Has this changed  
(and if so, why)?  
Whom does s/he dislikes most, and why?  
Whom does s/he like most, and why?  
Who's the most important person  
in his/her life right now, and why?

Whom does s/he admire (nonromantic), and why?

Biggest influence, and why (famous or not)?

Whom (if anyone) does s/he consider an enemy, and why?  
Person s/he most misunderstands or misjudges:  
Person who most misunderstands or misjudges him or her:  
Has s/he's lost touch with anyone who was once significant in his/her life? If so, why?  
Worst end of a relationship (could be friend, romantic, colleague...)  
Whom does s/he most rely on for practical advice?  
Whom does s/he most rely on for emotional support?  
Whom, if anyone, does s/he support (e.g. advice or emotional support)?

MENTAL ATTITUDE/PERSONAL BELIEFS:  
Any psychological issues (e.g. phobias,  
depression, paranoia, narcissism, etc.)?

Is s/he an optimist or pessimist?

Meyers Briggs Personality Type:  
(Don't know? Take a sample test for your character.)  
Most comfortable when ...  
(alone, hanging w/friends, drinking, etc.):  
Most uncomfortable when ...  
(in a crowd, alone, speaking in public, etc.:  
Is s/he cautious, brave, or reckless  
in his/her approach to life?  
What does s/he most value/prioritize?  
(family, money, success, religion, etc.)  
Whom does he/she really love best?  
What would he/she be willing to die for?  
Is s/he generally compassionate, sensitive to others?  
Or self-involved/selfish/oblivious?  
Personal philosophy:

What is his/her biggest embarrassment?

What is his/her greatest wish?

Any prejudices (race, culture, sexuality, religion, etc.)?

Political party or beliefs, if any:

Does s/he believe in fate or destiny? Is s/he superstitious?

Character's greatest strength:

Character's greatest flaw:

Other good characteristics:

Other character flaws:

What are his/her own favorite attributes  
(physical and personality)?  
What about least favorite?

Are these feelings accurate?

How does s/he think others perceive him or her? (And is this accurate?)

Biggest regret:

Other regrets:

Proudest accomplishment:

Other accomplishments:

Biggest secret(s):

Does anyone else know these secrets?

If yes, how were the secrets revealed?

How does s/he react to a crisis?

What usually causes the problems in his/her life (romance, finances, friends, colleagues, personality flaws, health, etc.)?

How does s/he react to change?

Quirks:

What would s/he most like to change about her-/himself, and why?

Write a paragraph (~100 words) of the character describing him/herself:  
Short term goals:  
Long term goals:  
Does s/he plan to achieve these goals, or does s/he think they're unrealistic?  
Will others be affected?  
If yes, does it matter to the character?  
What, if anything, is stopping him/her from achieving these goals?

What does he/she actively work to gain, keep or protect?

What event or occurrence does s/he most dread or fear?

Which person in his/her life would s/he most want to emulate?

Which person in his/her life would s/he least want to emulate?

LIKES/FAVORITES:  
Food:  
Drink:  
Color:  
Book:  
Film:  
Music/Song:  
TV:  
Sport:  
Motto/Quote:  
Hangout(s):  
Possession:


End file.
